The Third Gorgon Sister
by Sharingan-hater86
Summary: The legends state there were three gorgon sisters but only two remained to affect the word, What would the arrival of the third sister do to the world.


**Well guess who's back everybody and with my first partnered story with my friend who shall be known as Gakman2 from now on. First to get a few notices for this story out of the way.**

**This story is rated T to protect it from fanfictions current issues, so there will be no lemons or anything of the like. The worst it will get might be a kiss here or there that is it.**

**Naruto will be the only, and I mean only character from the Naruto universe in this story. Besides a possible quick mentioning of his parents who will still have the same names as they do in the series. That means no Sasuke or Mardara period to mess with the storyline or become Narutos rival.**

**So with that said lets get this show on the road and Gakman2 and I hope you all will enjoy the ride as we take the world and make it our own.**

Neither Gakman2 or I own Soul Eater or Naruto, if we did than I wouldn't be broke all the time.

Legends tell of the Gorgon Sisters, 3 witches who's powers combined created the weapon humans that roam our world today. Arachne with her idea of building an army to over throw lord death so she would never fear dying. Medusa wanted to see how far she could push the weapons and after their creation took a select few for her experiments involving blood and madness. The third sister contributed her knowledge of soul wavelengths and specifically worked on understanding the link between meister and weapon before focusing on the soul resonance all pairs seemed to eventually be able to do.

The three sisters worked together off and on for many years before lord death caught wind of what they were attempting to do. Knowing that he could not be everywhere at once, he enlisted the aid of seven strong individuals, weapon and meister along with the occasional regular human to combat these three witches. This was the start of the weapon wars. The war went on for many years with the three sisters using their combined powers to force a drawn out battle with the forces of lord death. Halfway through the war Asura let his fear and madness take over turning him into one of the first full kishin, forcing lord deaths attention to be divided giving the witches and advantage they quickly took pushing the forces of death back even further. Then near the end of the war the third sister attempted to take over their forces, believing that they had enough of an advantage the she didn't need her sisters anymore and attacked Arachne in her fortress. The battle between the two sisters was fierce until Medusa arrived and joined Arachne in forcing their sister back as she had no interest in controlling the army she just wanted to continue their experiments.

The battle between the sisters was quickly decided as both Medusa and Arachne defeated their sister, But as the final blow fell the third sister used he final option of survival and removed her souls from her own body and sealed herself inside her Hoshi no Tame severely weakening herself to the point where she would not be able to escape fully without a large burst of power from someone else. Her sisters searched for her whereabouts for the next few years as Death had backed off as he handled the problem of the Kishin eventually sealing it in a secure location he only knew. The sisters never found their sisters hiding place and in their search Arachne stumbled upon Lord Death himself and quickly lost the fight forcing herself to use a last ditch effort to survive, she disappeared from everyone knowledge and was assumed dead by all but lord death and his seven warriors.

With both her sisters missing Medusa went into hiding disappearing as well leaving their forces to be quickly overrun by the forces of death ending the weapon war in lord deaths favor. Fifty years later Lord Death created the DWMA a school for weapons and meisters to train in their abilities and promote friendship between the two groups while preventing the rise of another Kishin. None of the Gorgon sister made their whereabouts known through out that whole time till now…..

There is a saying that a butterfly flaps its wings on one side of the world will make hurricanes on the other side, or all actions can have reactions on a global scale.

(In a forest far from Death City)

A young blond haired boy chased after his only friend a fox he met soon after the death of his parents making him an orphan. He had been in this forest crying against a tree when the fox had came out of the bushes and stared at him with intelligent eyes before walking up to the now scared boy and licked away his tears making the boy giggle and grin upon finding a friend. This boys name is Naruto Namikaze, the now orphan son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He stumbled into a clearing to see his fox friend standing next to large orange orb that looked like it had fire swirling inside it. Upon seeing Naruto enter the clearing the fox tapped its snout against the orb and vanished in a burst of light terrifying Naruto thinking that he must save his only friend he rushed over to the orb that was the size of a bowling ball and grabbed it. A bright flash of light lit up the clearing as Naruto screamed in fright as a strong soul wavelength pulsed across the continent.

(In an unknown location)

A boy and two girls quickly stand up as the wavelength pulse through the fortress bringing a big smile to the boys face while the girls giggle in happiness.

"Quickly get the base up and running for Mistress Sunes' arrival" demanded the boy to a guard standing outside the room who nodded and ran off to complete his order.

(In a back alley of Death city)

A Hulking figure stands over a young girl looking to be around seven who looked up at the figure standing over her who reached above seven feet in height and was built like a tank. The odd thing about the girls is she wore a pointed hat with two wolf ears on it. The hulking figure gave a small smile to the girl before holding out his huge hand to the girl.

(In the Death Room of the DWMA)

Lord Death stares into his mirror contemplating how this will affect future missions for his students.

"So one of the Gorgons makes their appearance again, hmm things will be interesting soon eh stein?" he asked of the figure in what looked like a lab coat that had an overly large screw going through his head. He just nodded to lord death with a small smile as he puffed on the cigarette in his mouth wondering if he could possibly dissect this witch if they could catch her alive.

The start of many events are on the horizon for our heroes can they stand up to this new force threatening their lives or with the forces of this witch prove to tough to overcome is left to be seen.

Well there is the start of this journey, Their will be quite a few new characters added to this story so wait and see how they affect the story. This story will be following the anime mostly with obvious deviations with new characters and enemies added into the mix so hope you all enjoyed it Ja Nee.


End file.
